wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Command of Wrynn
Introduction; The Command of Wrynn is a force made up mostly by Humans but includes all races of the Alliance. It also tolerates High Elves in it's ranks though most are usually frowned upon. This faction was formed to combat the looming threat of the Warsong Orcs in Ashenvale. With Hellscream now the newly appointed Warchief of the Horde, the Warsong now raid and pillages the eastern lands of Ashenvale unchecked. The leaders of the Alliance noted that Hellscream's need for resources would eventually expand farther out than just Azshara and Stonetalon. The time to act was now and so they appointed King Varian Wrynn as head of the operation while they dealt with matters inside their own borders. King Varian happily agreed to this decision, most already knowing of his fierce hatred towards the Orcs, and quickly began building his forces to be sent off to Kalimdor. Little did Varian know, Hellscream was already two-steps ahead of him. The Reach of Hellscream Hellscream was growing bolder and bolder since he gained the rank of Warchief of the Horde. Many speculated that it was only a matter of time that the Warsong moved deeper west into Ashenvale and Stonetalon. By the time King Varian was just sending out a fleet to carry the men to Ashenvale, Hellscream was already sending out an invasion force. The Silverwing Sentinels were planning exactly for this day and already fortified Astranaar by the time the Warsong forces reached the village. Meanwhile, King Varian appointed his new High Commander, Elias Strorm, to lead the operation on Kalimdor. Unknown to Hellscream the Alliance sent the Skybreaker from Northrend to act as High Command for the Command of Wrynn in Ashenvale. The gunship was meant to transport large amounts of troops onto the ground but also contain enough firepower to level an entire base. The gunship took a route around the northern coastline of Kalimdor to avoid detection from the Horde. Meanwhile in the Warsong base in Ashenvale, Hellscream's favourited Overseer, Gorrbrox Bloodaxe, works tirelessly to pump out new recruits and prepare them for the upcoming war. The Demons of Ashenvale are the first to feel their rage as the Warsong descend upon the corrupted grounds of Demon Fall Hill, eventually defeating the demonic presence there. Though inner conflicts erupted as loyalist Orcs fought against the recruiting of the various races of the Horde, such as Blood Elves, Gorrbrox kept his men strong and managed to destroy all opposition in the eastern lands. Now as Gorrbrox moved his forces westward towards Astranaar the Sentinels managed to form up an impressive defense for the once peaceful village. As the Stormwind Fleet arrives on the shores of Darkshore High Command prepares their route into Ashenvale. A Stormwind Army battalion is sent to reinforce Astranaar with a company from the 7th Legion. In a matter of days the Warsong invasion force reaches Astranaar, sparking the war for Ashenvale. As High Command rolls into Ashenvale with no information of Astranaar's current situation they hope for the best that they are not too late to reinforce the village. As the smoke from the eastern lands rise, the sun lowers it's head to rest as the forests go quiet once more. Members;